


Sad Dog Man has Part-Time Job as Umbrella

by Unorganized_Shelf



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine
Genre: DOS!Team 7, Gen, Wing!AU, the dog umbrella for ducklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganized_Shelf/pseuds/Unorganized_Shelf
Summary: For the DOS fic exchange!Our sad dog man and his cute little genin have a lovely time despite the weather





	Sad Dog Man has Part-Time Job as Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).



The team chilling after a good, calm mission.


End file.
